


The Spark of the Wolf.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Jon and Missandei are going for a business trip. Read to find out more.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Stark wants to see you," she heard the cheerful voice of her friend Margaery, which made Missandei to look up from her computer screen. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She's been working for the Starks for three years and never once she had any interaction with Mr. Stark personally.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Marge shrugged, "Don't know." She took her seat which was next to Missandei's, "I'd hurry if I were you."  
  
She rose from her chair and quickly made her way towards Mr. Stark's office. She finally made it to the end of the hallway where Mr. Stark's office was located. His secretary, a middle-aged woman looked her up, "Are you, Ms. Nath?"  
  
Missandei nodded and watched the secretary took a desk phone and said, "Ms. Nath is here, sir."  
  
The secretary then rose up from her chair and walked towards the door. She opened the door to Mr. Stark's office and kept it open, "Mr. Stark is waiting for you."  
  
Without any hesitation, Missandei thanked the woman and entered her employer's office. "Have a seat, Ms. Nath," Mr. Stark ordered, sitting behind his desk. Missandei did as she was told. There was another occupant in the room. It was Samwell Tarly, personal secretary of Mr. Stark's second son, Jon Stark. Samwell is very fat, with dark hair, pale eyes, and a large moon-shaped face. He's a close friend with Mr. Stark's second son and one of his most trusted confidants. All three of them were seated silently.  
  
The boss was going through some documents, "I assume you know Mr. Tarly," Mr. Stark asked without removing his eyes from the files.  
  
"Yes sir," Missandei announced confidently.  
  
Mr. Stark looked up for the first time since she entered the room and smiled at her politely, "You are from Essos, aren't you?". Missandei nodded.  
  
"Your file says you know high valyrian. How good are you?"  
  
"I'm proficient, Mr. Stark"  
  
"Excellent then," her boss told her and collected a file from Mr. Tarly. "Sam was scheduled to go with my son to Essos to negotiate a business deal, but his wife went into a sudden labor."  
  
"Is she alright?" she asked Mr. Tarly.  
  
"She is perfectly fine. She gave birth to a boy," Sam replied with a bright smile.  
  
"Congratulations," she said with a smile of your own and then turned towards her boss, who was looking at her with a small smile of his own. "I want you to take Sam's place and travel with my son, Ms. Nath." he suddenly announced taking the breath away from her lungs. She is to travel with Jon Stark to a business negotiation. This was like a dream comes true for a mere associate like her. Mr. Stark just gave her the front row ticket to see the famous white wolf in action who was a specialist in negotiating the business deals and bending people to his will.

And he's also a feast for eyes, that's a bonus. Half of the female population in Stark's enterprises were in love with him, and the other half was with his brother, Robb Stark. He always wears a black suit and always has those beautiful brooding face, that made the press in Westeros dub him as _"Bruce Wayne of Westeros."_

"When do I have to leave, Sir," Missandei accepted without even hesitating for a second.  
  
Mr. Stark chuckled much to her embarrassment, "I see that you are interested in working with my son."  
  
Missandei hid her embarrassment and looked directly at her employer's eyes, "Dozens of my colleagues will kill each other to work with your son, sir" she said confidently "And I'm not going to lose this opportunity."  
  
"You are honest," Mr. Stark replied looking at her. "Jon likes that in people."  
  
"You will leave tonight," it was Mr. Tarly who said to her."All the arrangements were made."  
  
"Tonight?" she breathed out.  
  
"Is that a problem, Ms. Nath?"  
  
Of course, it's a problem. She didn't have anything to wear for the Essosi climate and lots of other things, but she wasn't going to admit that, "No, sir."  
  
"My personal chauffeur will pick you up at 8 p.m. tonight and will take you to the airport where there will be private jet waiting for you."  
  
Missandei gave a confident nod, "Is there anything else I need to know, sir."  
  
"Everything you need to know is in this file," her boss said passing the file to Missandei. "Jon will debrief you the further details."  
  
Missandei opened the file but closed it when Mr. Stark cleared his throat, "You can take the rest of the day off and prepare yourself."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark," she replied and rose from her seat.  
  
She let out a huge breath after exiting the room, that she didn't know she was holding. Mr. Stark's secretary chuckled at her, " Give your measurements, honey. There will be designer clothes waiting for you at Pentos."  
  
Missandei double blinked in surprise and the secretary caught it. She smirked at her," of course. You can keep them all for yourself."  
  
Missandei did as told and rushed away from Mr. Stark's office. She announced it to her colleagues and everyone was shocked at hearing the news. There were even some threw daggers at her with their eyes. She picked up her bag, called the cab and rushed from there as soon as possible.  
  
It's 8 p.m., her bags were packed, makeup was done and she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Mr. Vayon Poole, Mr. Stark's personal chauffeur waiting for her. She opened the door and greeted him with a smile. Thirty minutes later, they reached the Winterfell Airport and Vayan escorted her to the Stark enterprise's private jet. She climbed in and was placing her bags on the overhead bin when she heard a sudden voice, "Ms. Nath?". She hit the bin in surprise and turned towards her right to the voice of the intruder. It was Jon Stark himself. He wasn't wearing his usual black suit instead opted for a white t-shirt and a dark grey short. His famous curls were let loose and it seriously triggered something in her. A blush crept up on her skin and she lowered her head to hide it  
  
"You alright?" he asked with that husky voice of his.  
  
Missandei nodded. "You just startled me, sir," she replied not looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized somewhat uncomfortably. That's understandable considering that the man before her was never the one to yield or apologize. It was at that time one of her bags fell down from the overhead bin directly to her head. He saw it and quickly caught it before it hit the floor, "Here let me help you with that," he said and came to stand beside her. The smell of his cologne hit her and her whole body turned to liquid, something hot, bubbling from the inside out. His arms were straining against the t-shirt that he wearing and Missandei gawked at the sight of it. His biceps weren't big like one of those bodybuilders has but toned to perfection and his triceps looked like diamonds - really rare ones, indeed. Missandei wanted to extend her hands and touch, but she also didn't want to creep him out.  
  
She always saw him only at distance but here now within a mere second, he turned her like a teenage girl going through the puberty. "Thank you, sir" she breathed out removing her eyes off from him.  
  
"You are welcome," he said simply and took his seat. "and don't call sir in private. I'm not that old."  
  
Missandei smiled, "Mr. Stark then?"  
  
"That's my father, Ms. Naath," he said buckling his seat belt. "just call me Jon when we are in private."  
  
"Then you must call me Missandei"  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem" he replied with a smile. He smiled. He actually smiled at her. She had never seen him smile before. His soft lips stretched into a smile and reached his dark eyes that just seems so genuinely sweet that unexpectedly rushes through her.  
  
The flight engine roared and within a few minutes they took off. An hour had passed, no words were exchanged between them. Missandei was going through the file and spared a glance at him. He was going through something in his laptop and a glass of Whisky in his hands.  
  
"Jon," she called him to clarify something for her regarding the deal. He looked up from his screen and locked eyes with her. "I went through the file," she said shyly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Here, it's mentioned that you planned to buy the majority but is willing to allow the Blackfyres to run the company. Wouldn't it be wise to take over the full control from them."  
  
Jon looked at her and closed his laptop, "Have you read the stories about Aegon the conqueror?"  
  
Missandei nodded as Jon continued, "When Aegon conquered Westeros, he didn't change anything about the customs and didn't even tried to intervene in his lords' rulership unless it was necessary. He just added another layer of monarchy and that's what made the other kings surrender to him."  
  
Missandei blinked and a realization hit her, "And that what you are doing. You are just adding another layer. You are going to monitor them and intervene only when necessary."  
  
Jon chuckled, "Precisely," he said sipping his drink.  
  
Missandei nodded and continued, "When you took over a new company, you can't force changes. It's bad for business."  
  
He smiled and gave her firm nod, "That's the whole secret, Miss Na... Missandei" he corrected. "Here," he said passed a pen drive over to her.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The presentation that Sam prepared," he announced finishing his whole drink in a single gulp. "You are going to present them."  
  
"Me?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"You," he answered. "In high valyrian."  
  
"But...."  
  
Jon raised his hands to stop, "I don't want to hear any buts. If you have any problem with that, I'll call the pilot and you can return to your home now," he told firmly. Gone the handsome friendly man she encountered an hour ago. Sitting opposite of her was the man known as 'The White Wolf.'  
  
Missandei looked up at him and caught his dark grey eyes. "I'll do it, sir" she announced confidently.  
  
His features softened a bit, "You can do it, Missandei. I didn't select you just because of your expertise in high valyrian but also for the good work you have done for the last three years."  
  
He then rose up from his seat, "I'm going to take a nap. You have forty hours to prepare for the presentation and I meant when I said you can do it," he announced and went back towards the private cabin. Missandei watched him go with fascination glowing in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma'am, wake up," she heard a female voice waking her up from her sleep. She begrudgingly opened her eyes and saw the flight attendant standing above her. "We'll make the landing in an hour."

  
She had very little sleep that night, and coming out of it was something she was unaccustomed to. Missandei knew instantly that it was gonna be a rough morning. "Where is Mr. Stark?"  
  
"He is up front, working something in his computer," the attendant replied and quickly made her way out of her private cabin inside the jet. She groaned, went to the lavatory and came out after fifteen minutes. She applied a little makeup and donned a purple skirt suit and a cream colored top.  
  
She exited her cabin and saw Jon was sitting on the same spot as last night, staring at his laptop. He was wearing his usual black suit, that was tailored to perfection for his physique. He noticed her presence and looked up from his screen, "Had a good sleep?"  
  
"A little," she replied and took the seat opposite of him. The flight attendant came back with a glass of orange juice.  
  
"What's the schedule?" he questioned as she was drinking her juice.  
  
Missandei's mind directly went to the email that she received from Samwell Tarly last night, "Magister Illyrio Mopatis offered his hospitality and would be more than honored to welcome us."  
  
Jon sighed in annoyance, "of course he did."  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
Jon shook his head, "Illyrio is a bit overwhelming at times."Missandei blinked in confusion and Jon caught that."You'll see," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Forty minutes later they landed at the Pentos Airport and greeted by a dozen men in formal suits. At the head was the fattest man Missandei had ever seen. He smiled brightly at seeing Jon and pulled him into a bear hug. "My friend!"  
  
"Good to see you too, Illyrio," Jon choked out, no doubt the effect of the bear hug. He then let Jon go and turned his attention towards her, "And who is this beautiful woman?" he questioned walking towards her. He took her hand and pecked her knuckles formally.  
  
"Missandei of Nath, Magister," she introduced herself. "Mr. Stark interim secretary."  
  
"Ahh, from the Island of Naath," he announced knowingly. "I heard Naathis use their country name as the surname. I think it's lovely."  
  
"Thank you, Magister."  
  
"Please call me Illyrio, my dear." Missandei offered a small smile and saw Jon was watching the interaction intently with those vibrant dark grey eyes.  
  
He signaled his men, and they came rushing down to gather their bags. Illyrio then escorted Jon and her towards a limo that was waiting for them. Two of his men opened the door for them. "I know you prefer privacy, my friend. So I'm going to remove myself, but you should attend the party that I'm going throwing in your honor. It's tomorrow night after your meeting with the Blackfyres," Illyrio told Jon. "And bring this lovely lady with you."  
  
Jon nodded and climbed into the limo. Missandei followed him swiftly. This was her first time in a limo and she's loving it. After a ten minutes drive, they reached a hotel overlooking the beach. "This is one of several hotels owned by Illyrio," Jon said looking at her. "And this is his most prized possession."  
  
"This is majestic," she replied in awe looking at twenty-two story building. It wasn't the tallest hotel Missandei had seen but the architecture was breathtaking.  
  
They got out of the car and immediately swarmed by the hotel staffs who picked their bags and came to stand behind them. They were then greeted by the hotel manager who introduced himself and escorted them towards the private elevator. "We have arranged the royal suite for you, Mr. Stark," the manager said as soon they entered the elevator. "And a deluxe suite for your associate, a floor below."  
  
Jon shook his head, "She stays in the Royal suite as well."Missandei was shocked and looked at her boss."There are seven rooms in the Royal suite, and each of them has locks on the inside," Jon announced noticing her widened eyes.  
  
The manager nodded. The doors slid shut and the elevator rose to the twenty-second floor without stopping. After a few minutes, the manager opened the door to the suite and held it open for them and the staffs who were carrying their bags to enter. He handed them the keycards and quickly scurried off after wishing them good luck.  
  
The light suddenly comes on, and Missandei's breath was halted in her lungs as she saw the sight that greeted her inside the suite. The suite was marvelous, but that's not what surprised her. It was five women of different types standing in the middle of the suite. They were wearing the silk gowns of various colors and offered little for imagination as the dresses were completely transparent. One of the girls stepped up and smiled at Jon. "Mr. Stark, we are here in your service." She then signaled the other girls and asked them to take the bags to their rooms. Jon picked the room on the far left, and Missandei picked the one on the right.  
  
Jon let out a huge breath, "As I said, Illyrio can be a bit overwhelming," he said as soon as the girls were out of their earshot.  
  
"What do they do?" Missandei questioned knowing full well what they actually do.  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"Are you going to...?" she trailed off.  
  
"Gods No!". He then grinned at her, "but you are welcome to enjoy their services."  
  
Missandei glared at her boss but softened when she heard several soft footsteps. The girls were back and stood for the command. Jon looked at them, his smile disappeared and he put on his White Wolf look. "Pick your rooms and stay of my sight for the duration of my stay. I'll tell the Magister that all of you were excellent," he announced and marched directly to his room without even looking back.  
  
Missandei watched him go and then turned his attention to the girls in front of her. All of them were watching her, and it seriously unnerved her. "Exactly what he said," she mumbled and took off to her room. The room was huge and didn't look like a normal room at all. The bed was king-sized with pure white, silk sheets, a thirty-six-inch TV with video and DVD, a sprawling leather sofa, and, on the other side of the floor-to-ceiling windows was her own private terrace. And the bathroom! As well as the power shower, there was a bath big enough for a football team and a Jacuzzi. Everything in marble and handcrafted tiles. Missandei shuddered to think how much it might cost a night. She quickly relieved herself from her dress and decided to try out the jacuzzi.  
  
It was evening, Missandei woke up feeling refreshed after a small nap. She walked to the terrace and was in complete awe with how great the weather was. She smiled the biggest smile she could muster when she saw the beach. It reminded her so much of Naath, her true home.  
  
Without thinking of anything, she put on the black bikini that she brought from Winterfell, where she had a little use of, a white Crochet-Trim Tunic over her bikini and decided to hit the beach. She also took out her camera to snap a few pics. She went to Jon's room to ask permission but found it empty. She tried to call him, but the call went directly to the voice mail. Sighing she kept standing, thinking what to do. She did complete the task that Jon assigned for her. The presentation was made in a very simple manner. It's understandable considering Mr. Tarly wasn't an expert in High valerian hence, he designed it the simplest way possible to convey the message and Missandei memorized it easily, last night.  
  
"Do it," her mind whispered. "Just a couple of hours."  
  
Five minutes later, she was standing at the beach and inhaling the smell of the salt water, which may not be exotic for others but she grew up in an Island and salt was all she smelled for the first eighteen years of her life. She removed her sunglass to get a better feel of her surroundings, her grin growing slowly into a broad smile. The sand was softly golden with just the right comforting warmth. Since this was a private beach there were only a few people. Most of them were resting on the beach sand, enjoying the warmth.

Quickly she powered her camera on and proceeded to snap a few gulls. She snapped a few but something else caught in her camera. It was a man, not just any man but Jon. Missandei sucked in a sharp breath as his shirtless torso was exposed to her. He was surfing expertly atop his board, piercing through the big waves like a pro. Gawking wouldn't quite describe her state. She was shocked, stunned, flabbergasted, amazed, wonderstruck, mesmerized by his physique. He wasn't a tall man, but his body was drool-worthy. He had a chiseled chest and the snow skin on it was glowing healthily. His abdominals were sculptured to perfection as his six-packs popped out when he stood up to balance his board. The water dripping down his naked torso shone like a small diamonds against his milky white skin. And completing his masterpiece of a bodice, his shoulders, round and protruding, give his whole look a new flavor. He caught her staring at him. He looked at her, and Missandei turned her attention towards the gulls. She took a few shots and determined not to look at her employer but all efforts went in vain as she heard him close to her, "Having fun?"  
  
Missandei stood there, glued to the shore, scared to face him. She finally gathered enough courage and spared a glance at him. "I memorized the slides, Jon," she breathed out.  
  
He chuckled sarcastically, "I didn't ask you anything about the work, Missandei."  
  
"In that case, yes, I am having lots of fun."  
  
"Can I see them?" he asked pointing at her breasts. Her brain short-circuited for a moment, her face going a little slack hearing that from him. "The Pictures," he added looking down at her Canon EOS 80D camera, which was hanging from her neck and glued to her chest.  
  
Missandei exhaled, "Sure."  
  
"That's probably the best picture of me," he said after scrolling to find the shot of him. "I don't like to be snapped without my permission."  
  
She blinked as she usually does when she was nervous, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, but you looked so beautiful surfing...," she blabbered without even realizing what she was saying only silenced when Jon placed his finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
He laughed. "Relax. I was just screwing with you," he said in between his laughs. "you don't have to be nervous around me, you know?"  
  
"Easy for you to say!"  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
Missandei rolled her eyes, "You know you have a fearsome reputation, right?"  
  
"That's true!" he admitted. "but only regarding work."  
  
"But we are here for work."  
  
Jon nodded, "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't have fun. I know you worked all night in the jet, and I'm confident that we can pull this deal off." Missandei nodded."You surf?" he asked her after a few seconds.  
  
"A little"  
  
Jon ran a hand through his dark wet curly hair, "A little? I know Naathis are exceptional surfers."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I visited the Island when I was twenty-one." he said solemnly. "to be honest, it changed my life."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He gave her a firm nod and turned towards the sea, "After finishing high school, I wanted to join the army but my father was against it. He came to me one day and gave me his credit card telling me that I can enlist but only after I toured all around the world, witness everything that I have to see," he answered looking deep into the sea. "So I took off"  
  
"How did Naath change your life?"  
  
"War," he whispered, turning and looking directly at her sadly. "I witnessed what a war can do to a beautiful place like Naath and it's people. That's when I decided I can do more good in a suit than in a military uniform. I came back to Winterfell and accepted my position."  
  
"My family ran away from Naath for the same reason as well."  
  
Jon smiled ruffing her curls, "The country put it's dark past behind it and is doing pretty well. You should do the same."  
  
Missandei smiled in return and he clicked a picture of her using her camera. "You have a beautiful smile," he said passing the camera back to her.  
  
"You too," she complimented in return.  
  
Jon laughed at her, "Common let's get you that surfboard."  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"A little, my ass," he mumbled floating towards her. Missandei laughed hard. Despite out of practice, she surfed extremely well, even managed to knock Jon off from his board a couple of times by surfing a little closer to him. They entered the beach restaurant and had dinner together. Over dinner, the conversation flowed casually, they talked about everything and nothing. She learned a lot about him. He lives alone in a penthouse near the Stark enterprises building with only his dog as a companion. He's a product of his father's affair with a Dornish woman, again everyone in Westeros knows that. He grew up with his mother till he was seven. She died in an accident and only then Mr. Stark was notified of Jon's existence. Mr. Stark accepted Jon and even resigned his mayor post when he heard that he had an illegitimate son. It was against the wishes of his party members who advised him to keep Jon as a dirty secret. Mrs. Stark wasn't thrilled, treated Jon coldly which forced him to think about the army. "I was an emo teenager who thought I was the unluckiest fellow in the world just because my stepmother didn't like me. Traveling around the world shattered that presumption," he had confided to her. And she told him about her family and how they managed to get off from Naath just before the war, her time in King's Landing where she went for the college and life in Winterfell.  
  
It's past 10 p.m. when they finished dinner and Jon escorted her to the Royal suite. "Tomorrow is a big day," he said walking her over to her room.  
  
"It is," she sighed.  
  
Jon took her hand and kissed her knuckles politely, "have a good night, my lady."  
  
Missandei giggled, "You too, my lord." Jon nodded and walked away from her.  
  
"Jon?" she called out and he quickly turned around. "Thank you," she said truthfully. "that was the most fun I've had in years."  
  
He looked at her, staring deep into her eyes piercing her eyes and her heart, "me too."And then he took off without even sparing a second glance at her. She closed the door and jumped onto her bed. Exhaustion overtook her and pulled her into a deep sleep that night. She hugged a pillow tightly around her naked body wishing it was more than just a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.:)
> 
> Smut begins from next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"They are agreeing only for forty percent, Mr. Stark," Missandei translated what Aegon Blackfyre, the owner of the Blackfyre mining company said in high valyrian. It's Thursday afternoon and they were at Blackfyre headquarters, which was located an hour drive from Illyrio's hotel. Despite the initial nervousness, Missandei knocked her presentation out of the park and they are currently discussing the nature of the partnership. Jon wants the majority mainly to hold a leash on Blackfyres but they are not agreeing to it. Blackfyres were very much interested for the merger but not ready to give up the majority even after Jon promising them that they can run the company as they wish and the Starks will only step up when they screw something up. Jon was very patient so far with them but Missandei could really see that his patient was running thin. He stared at Aegon with his dark eyes and slowly took out his cigarette and lighter from his suit.

 _"We do not allow smoking in here,"_ Aegon said in high valyrian and Missandei translated it to Jon but he ignored her. He stared at Aegon not just a stare but the deadly stare that he was known for and lit up his cigarette. Some part of her knew what he was doing. This was basically his _'I don't give a fuck'_ move. He inhaled deeply, letting the smoke seep into his cells and then removed the cigarette from his pink lips, blowing the smoke in the air.

The ash sprinkled across the conference table when he flicked the filter. None of the occupants in the room were brave enough to question him as they were waiting for Jon's decision regarding the deal. He stood up, crushed his cig under his foot and turned towards her, "Translate my exact same words". Missandei nodded and saw him stare at the Aegon. "No one wants to merge with you. You have a three-to-one debt ratio. If you don't accept my terms, I'll leak the news to the press that Stark enterprises pulled out of a merger with Blackfyres because we found that Blackfyres are an incompetent bunch. What do you think will happen then? I'll tell you what. Your stocks will drop below 10. You will be suspended from trading, and then you and your company will be a reminder. A reminder to the others that no one fucks with the Starks.” He threw the agreements papers on the table. “My flight leaves tomorrow and I want the papers to be signed by then,” he announced and marched right out of the room. Missandei saw him leave and turns towards Aegon. She put on her best Jon Stark face and translated exactly what Jon said and left the conference room in the same manner as Jon did. 

He was waiting for her near the elevator. “You were good. Very good,” he said when she went to stand beside him. They entered the elevator together, “Do you think they will accept, sir?” 

Jon exhaled, “I told you to call me Jon when we are alone.”

Missandei smiled, “ Do you think they will accept, Jon?”

“They have no other choice. They need us, but we don't need them”

“what's next?”

“You go to the hotel. I'm meeting a friend.”

“Don't you want me to come?”

He shook his head, “No. I'll see you at Illyrio's party.”

They left the Blackfyre HQ and Jon told her to take the car that Illyrio arranged back to the hotel. Part of her was disappointed that Jon left her and another part was wondering who he was meeting up privately.

* * *

Over the smoothness of the soft music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. Missandei couldn’t make out any words as they seem to sweep off amidst the sound of the waves. They were at the same beach restaurant where Jon and she had a dinner the previous night. Apparently, Illyrio had invited half of Pentos for his party. Even a child can figure out that most of the attendees are some sort of big shots and all of them were waiting eagerly for Jon.

“You look beautiful, dear” she heard someone whisper in her ears. She turned around and came face to face with Illyrio.

Missandei smiled, “Thank you, Illyrio,” she said politely using his first name as he asked. 

“Where is Jon?” he questioned.

Missandei shook her head, “He said he was going to meet an old friend.”

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear," Illyrio announced and Missandei immediately felt a presence behind her. S

“Are you hitting on her, Illyrio?” that husky northern voice questioned Illyrio. She turned around and saw Jon with another man beside him.

“I wouldn't dare, my friend,” Ilyrio replied with a bright smile. “And good to see you too, Tycho.” 

“Good to see you again, old friend,” the man, Tycho replied and hugged Illyrio. He then saw her, “And who is this gorgeous woman?”

“Missandei, this is Tycho Nestoris of Iron bank. He is an old friend of mine,” Jon introduced his friend to her, “And this is Missandei of Naath” Tycho Nestoris was tall, thin, and gaunt. He has a narrow face with dark eyes, and a long, thin beard. His eyes roamed all over her, “Goddamit Jon! I really don't how you manage to find gorgeous women regularly.” 

“That's my interim secretary idiot”

“Ohh! Forgive my manners, Ms. Naath. I thought you were his date.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Mr. Nestoris.” Tycho smiled at her.

“Forgive me for interrupting but there are a few people I'd like you to meet, Jon,” Illyrio said and took Jon and Tycho away from her. She watched as he retreated with Illyrio. He was wearing the same suit that he has worn this afternoon for the meeting with the Blackfyres. 

An hour passed, the sun was set and gave way to a beautiful night. She watched as Jon met with several people and interacted with a lot of them. Some of them even flaunted their daughters before him and he danced with all of them politely. Some of them even danced a little close with him and Missandei didn't know why but she didn't like it, not even one bit. She downed her champagne in frustration, “Would you grace me with a dance, Ms.Naath?” she heard someone say with a Braavosi accent. It was Tycho and she danced with him. She caught Jon was staring at her when she was dancing with Tycho. It was his same “Jon Stark” look, as she came to call it now. 

He didn't back down when she caught his look, only intensified and it somehow thrilled her. The song ended and he beelined towards rejecting dance invitation from other ladies. “May I have the next dance?” he asked but not really asked as he pushed Tycho out of his way.

Tycho chuckled, “She's all yours, my friend.”

Jon looked at him. “Of course she is,” he whispered to his friend and circled her hips possessively.

It was a slow song and his dark eyes burned right through her. He cleared his throat softly, “You look absolutely stunning.”

"Thank you," she replied. "You are not bad yourself."

He chuckled. She watched him with an avid fascination as one of his elegant hands reached towards hers, long fingers circling her left wrist lightly. The first hint of a smile quirked one side of his mouth, drawing her attention to the dark stubble that covered his chin that she wanted to touch and feel its roughness against her fingertips and her body.

Suddenly she bumped hard by a dancer behind her, and she lost her footing and was about to fall down but Jon caught her with his strong arms and pulled her against him. Her nipples were tightening up in a pleasurable way as her breath caught. Any lingering space between them is eliminated, pressing their bodies flush from shoulders to knees, her hand around his neck, her fingers brushing those gorgeous curls of his hair. 

By the time the third song blended seamlessly into the fourth, her unrestrained breasts swaying against his hard chest. His hungry gaze traveled down to her chest for the first time since she had met him 48 hours ago, tightening her nipples inside her myrish lace dress, which was delivered to her room earlier in the day. She arched against him, seeking relief for the need throbbing inside her. He twirled her around and her back hit his hard torso, “Are you seeing anyone?” he whispered in her ear leaning so close that his beard scratched her neck graciously and then turning her around to face him.

Missandei bit her lip and shook her head. His gaze went to her mouth at the motion. He watched her with a single-minded focus that she couldn’t seem to look away from. “I don't want you here,” he said suddenly.

 _'Of course, he didn't want me here'_ she thought. _'He is a fucking Stark and she is just his employee.'_ Disappointment shadowed her face and she tried to untangle herself only to be pulled back into him, he'd brought her closer, pelvis to pelvis, his strong thigh between her legs. “I don't want you here because I want you in my bed, under me screaming my name as I bury myself into you,” he whispered darkly looking into her eyes. "Again and again and again."

She breathed hard, harder than she ever did in her life, Her breasts, rising and falling conspicuously. “Then what are we doing here,” she whispered breathlessly only for him to hear. Without a word, he grabbed her hand possessively and led her through the crowd to the hotel. They reached their private elevator and by the time the door was closed, he pounced on her or she pounced on him, she wasn't sure. They were kissing. It was a hungry, desperate kiss, and she'd never experienced anything like it before.

That was perhaps why she didn’t know how to respond. She just stood there, every part of her body stiff except for her lips, which had softened automatically at the touch of his pretty mouth. He pulled back for a breath, and Missandei didn't give him chance as she caught his mouth. His tongue swept into her mouth and she moaned quietly. She sucked his tongue carefully and then harder. He groaned and pressed against her slowly. She felt him keenly, her body more sensitive than she could ever remember. She moaned when she felt his erection pressed against her.

Suddenly he turned her around, his hardness pressing against her ass. All three walls of the elevator were decorated with mirrors. As she looked at him, her eyes moved up to his in the mirror. They were both facing it, and his lovely grey eyes were glued to her body with an intensity that made her eyes follow his.

"Can you see it?" he whispered sucking her neck.

"see what? " she whined.

"How fucking beautiful you are?" And he was drinking in the sight of her hungrily, as though he’d never seen anything so appetizing in his life. It was an intoxicating feeling, to put that look in his eyes. her breasts felt heavy and she wanted him to touch them so badly.

He pressed up against her back, his arousal hard and heavy against her tailbone. His hands covered her breasts, finally, and she moaned, arching back. Missandei unconsciously arched her back a little, her shoulders going back, her chest forward, the outline of her nipples clearly visible as they rubbed against the dress. They were pebbled to hardness and tightened even more as she watched them. He kneaded them firmly and her eyes fell closed. “Look at me,” he snapped, and she obeyed automatically, meeting his intense eyes in the mirror.

“Spread your legs!” he told her, and they just shifted apart, as though her body and his mouth had some sort of agreement that she wasn’t yet privy to. One hand stayed kneading her breast over her dress, and plucking at her nipple just perfectly while the other ran along her ribs, down her abdomen, and straight between her legs. He bunched her dress together and lifted them up her tighs to her hips. "Hold it for me," he ordered and she listened.

He quickly found and rubbed her clitoris with his thumb while his index and middle finger played at the entrance almost teasingly. He sucked in a breath as he felt her moist. “You are soaked.”. Missandei hummed. He pushed one finger into her slowly and groaned. The fit was excruciatingly tight. She fingered a lot with her own fingers, but his were just so much bigger and rougher, and more talented. He knew how to touch her with far more skill than Missandei knew how to touch herself. 

He worked his finger all the way in and began to stroke, his finger seeking out just the right spot inside of her. His thumb never stopped circling her clit, and his other hand still kneaded her tender breast with consummate skill. The elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened but they didn't care. 

As he stroked, his arousal brushed against her back with increasing pressure. He slipped a second finger in and she felt impossibly full. She cried out, grinding against him. He pinched her nipple hard as he stroked that perfect spot harder. She peaked in seconds before she even really knew it was happening. She hadn’t realized that an orgasm could be like that, erupting so swiftly. Or so powerfully. She felt like she may have lost herself for a moment. They were both panting heavily as she came back to reality. He caught her gaze in the mirror as he shifted his fingers out of me. Missandei watched, absolutely mesmerized, as he raised them to his mouth and licked them clean. When he finished, he grabbed her chin and turned her head to his for a deep kiss. She tasted herself on his mouth. 

“You are the most perfect fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he murmured against her mouth. She reached for his still heavy arousal and squeezed it tight over his trousers. Missandei squeaked when he grabbed her hand and lifted her from the floor. He carried her on his shoulders to his bedroom. 

They entered his bedroom and Jon threw her on the bed. Without even waiting for a second, she climbed up faster than she ever did in her life, to crush her lips into his. She bit his lower lips and discarded him from his suit. He fumbled with his tie but managed to get it off without even removing his lips from hers. He grabbed a hold of her dress and lifted it over her shoulders.

Jon ripped his white shirt open and she ran a hand down the muscles of his abdomen. Her hand wandered down his body, going straight to his groin. She gripped him through his slacks suddenly, and he groaned, wrenching her hand away quickly. He pushed her to the bed and settled on top of her. A whimper escaped from her throat when he ground his erection over her soaked panties. He bent down in a swift move to reach her left breast, biting her hard through her lacy black bra. Missandei made a little yelp at the sharp bite and then moaned at the contact. Pleasure and a small pain jolted through her body, her soul. He circled his hands around her body and unhooked her bra, leaving her breasts exposed to his eyes. 

There was a bite mark on her breast where he bit her. He kissed the marks and sucked her nipples humming appreciatively. She sucked a deep breath as felt his fingers stroking her thighs, sliding through the moisture there. His mouth traveled lower from her breast to her stomach and finally to her cunt. He buried his face and growled hungrily, like a wolf over her wet panties. 

Missandei cried out in ecstasy at the harsh sensation as his beard rubbed the soft skin of her under thighs. He bit the elastic band of her underwear and lowered it to her knees using his teeth and then removed it completely through her legs. He then walked over to a drawer and took out a condom. "I want to do more with you," he said removing his slacks and boxers. "want to taste, make you cum with my tongue but that's for another time". He lowered the condom on to his hardened cock.

"Now I want to be inside of you," he whimpered and climbed on the bed.

"I want you inside me" she begged almost breathlessly. He didn’t hesitate after that, lowering himself on top of her, and lining his cock up against her slick folds. Sleek muscles sharply defined his broad shoulders as he held himself over her. 

He thrust into her with one hard, brutal motion, widening her cunt. She cried out at the shock. She felt so impossibly full. He didn’t stop, thrusting fast and hard, setting an inexhaustible pace that had his sweat dripping down onto her in delicious trails. That initial sharp, biting pain faded as he thrust, turning into the purest pleasure, and the empty space at her core was filled to bursting with a wash of sensations that she never has experienced before.

Missandei couldn’t keep back the screams that escaped her throat. He watched her the entire time with those intensely grey eyes that almost shone darkly under the dim lights that decorated his room. Her eyes started to close with the pleasure once, and he barked out a harsh order for her to open her eyes and look at him. She obeyed, though the intimacy of that extra contact was almost too much for her. He looked at her as something more important than his next breath. 

He pulled out almost completely, had her pleading with him to stay before he pounded back in with a growl. He was now pounding her into the mattress until she thought she might leave a permanent imprint. He sucked on her neck, and she moved her hips in unison with his, her lips parted to form an ‘o’ as he kept his relentless pace. She whimpered, withered, and struggled in bed as she felt her peak was building inside her and knew she wouldn't last long. “Jon, I'm close!” she whined biting her lower lip.

"Don't hold back, sweet girl," he commanded in his slow, husky tone. “You have no idea how much I want this,” Jon whispered in her ear. His thrust into her harder now, making sure she took all of him.  
  
She let out a scream as pleasure ripped through her like a tidal wave. Her body melted, and her mind was quieted to everything in the world except for him. Wetness gushed from her, squirting on to his cock. He stopped his movements and removed himself from her. He watched her as she caught her breath after her second peak of the night. She looked at his cock, and he was still hard. It took a moment for her to realize that he hadn't reached his peak yet. She nodded, and that's all he needed. He flipped her around and pulled her ass towards him, burying his hard big cock into her from behind. He sensitive flesh was still sore but she didn't care as he pounded into her, holding her hips that was sure to leave the mark. He grabbed her breasts and fondled with them.  
  
“Jonnnnn!”, she screamed as he used his hold on her breasts to lift her from the mattress to meet his chest. She continued to rock her hips slowly, back and forth on him as he continued to fuck her from behind. He grabbed her head and once again pulled her lips into his. Both swallowing their moans into each other. He reached a hand down where they were joined, rubbing circles around her clit without slowing his furious pace.  
  
"Come for again,” he ordered, and his order worked as a trigger. She screamed as she came for the third time, and he growled her name as he followed, burying himself to the hilt as tremors wracked him, his neck arcing with his pleasure. They both fell on the bed panting heavily. As the waves started to subside a little, he gripped her chin, looking at her with an almost angry, and certainly possessive, gleam.  
  
In the next instant, he was kissing her passionately, desperately. He pulled her against him, lining flesh to flesh, and started kissing her mouth again, as though he would never stop. They were interrupted by the ring of his phone. He climbed out of the bed, threw his condom into the bin and took his phone from his slacks. "It's the Blackfyres," he said looking at her. His snow white naked body glowed otherworldly as walked over to her with his ringing phone. "You should take this," he said and handed her his phone.  
  
"Jon Stark's phone. This is his secretary," she said, still panting from their activity. After a few seconds, she cut the call and turned towards him with a smile, "They agreed," she said kissing him passionately.  
  
"That calls for a celebration," he whispered into her. "Now spread your legs, sweet girl. I'm going to eat you out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.:)


End file.
